He cares about me
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Maddie is abused by her father and Zack ends up taking care of her Will yet another act of kindness from Zack be enough to awaken feelings Maddie didn't realize she had? read and find out


**DISCLAIMER - DONT OWN SUITE LIFE SERIES**

Maddie went home from work like she always do her dad answered the door and pulled her in he was drunk

"where have you been Madeline" he angrily yelled at her Maddie was scared of her dad

"tipton work" she managed to sequel as her dad drag her inside and throw her down to the floor

"dad what are you doing" she asked him trying to get up but he didn't answer he stepped on Maddie's hand to stop her from getting up

"daaaaaaaaad please stop" she cried

He ripped her Tipton uniform she struggled but it was no use she tried to scream but he stopped her he was way too strong for her

He removed Maddie's skirt and under wear she kept struggling "dad please don't do this to me please dad don't" she kept crying

_Maddie's point of view_

A few minutes later he threw me to my room and locked me in I cant believe he raped me my own father I cried while putting on my pajamas how could he do this to me I am his own daughter I kept thinking and cried my self in to sleep that night

The next morning I left to work early it was summer my mom and everyone else was in the hospital to see my sister she's in a coma she was hit by a drunk driver last month I tried to forget about what happened to me I didn't want anyone to find out I put on my Tipton uniform and left my dad was on the couch naked still asleep

At the Tipton just as I opened the candy counter Zack came to me

"hey Zack what do you want" I asked trying to fake a smile

"two sinkers some gum" he smiled it was the same thing he buys every morning he didn't flirt with me I knew he had gotten over me I was kinda upset but it was just a crush

Zack saw something he was staring at my wrists I tried to hide them behind the counter

"wait what is that on your wrist" he grabbed my hand

"oh I tried to lift uh the couch it fell on my hand" I lied I didn't want him to know

"what really happened" he asked he didn't believe my lame couch story

"i told you Zack" I tried to fake a smile but he knew me too well

"okay I have to go but you are going to tell me what happened" he left

I tried to avoid him all day

I wish I didn't have to go home I don't want to face dad today he scares me I hated the fact he took my virginity my own father can you believe that

It was five thirty my shift was over I didn't want to go home but I had no choice London have gone to Paris so I couldn't stay over

I went home dad pulled me in again and he started hitting me he was drunk I cried I tried to scream but he stopped me and continued beating me up it was a night mare he did this for the next two week none of my friends knew I didn't tell them no one knew Zack how ever was worried and suspicious he kept asking me questions but I managed to come up with something others didn't notice a thing

Tonight I came back from work my dad pulled me inside

"your late" he said he was drunk and angry

I let out a little cry and he started removing my clothes I didn't bother to struggle as I knew he just would beat me up

"dad don't do this to me" I kept crying but he didn't care

"please please don't do this dad" I begged him to stop every day but it never stopped I even tried to stay out of the house but he dragged me in there was no getting out

He pulled up a knife and said "you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you"

"kill me please" I wanted it to be over I cant live anymore I tried to kill my self a few times but I failed

He didn't do it he just beat me up and raped me then he threw me in my room I took some pills from the bathroom cabinet and I crushed them and inhaled them just to get high then I'd start cutting my wrists with a piece of broken glass its how I get through the night

The next morning I got ready for work early I took a shower and as walked out of my room dad pulled my hair threw me on the floor I kept struggling but it was no use

"dad no don't I have to go" he didn't care he pulled me by my hair and he started to oh god how can I say this he started to jerk off he kept saying "suck my dick you little slut" it its so gross he did this for a minute or two I was trying to free my self his sperm was all over me he left me alone after that I started crying I wanted to take another shower but I was late I wiped it off my face and my uniform with a paper towel in the kitchen and left I cant stand being home people kept giving me dirty looks as I walked down the street

I wiped my tears before I entered the lobby today I didn't even bother to wear make up I went over to the candy counter Zack was sitting on the couch he usually sits there in the morning I don't know why he never told me

"Maddie what's wrong" he suddenly asked just the second I walked in

"uh nothing"

"I have known you since I was 12 and your not a good liar what happened to you" he asked I was shocked how could he tell is it that obvious oh my god

"nothing okay leave me alone" I tried to get rid of him

"Madeline what's wrong who did this to you" he was a little pissed but he tried to calm himself

I was shocked again he never calls me Madeline never I was surprised I knew he was trying to comfort me I knew he would be there for me to help me get through this but I tried to get rid of him

"nothing Zack nothing"

"I suggest you go to the bathroom and look in the mirror"

I did as he said I went to the bathroom mirror I looked at myself I could see my hair messed up and sperm in my hair it looks like I had sex with some one oh my god this is why people staring at me I am so embarrassed I wiped everything off god I felt so dirty the fact that it was from my own father scared the hell out of me I knew I had to tell some one but the only one I trusted enough was Zack he's always been there for me I walked out I saw Zack was sitting on the couch again waiting for me I walked over and sat down next to him

"Maddie please tell me who did this to you" he softly asks me

"Zack" I started crying I couldn't hold it in much longer my tears started to roll

"don't cry Maddie you know how I feel when you cry please don't cry" he comforted me

"Zack I need to talk to you privately" I blubbered

He gently held my hand and took me to a room behind a wall in the basement

"Zack are you sure there are no camera's down here I don't want anyone to find out the truth about me" I asked

"no I am positive" he replied

He pulled up an old wooden box for me to sit on and he sat on the floor

"Maddie did Carl do this to you" he asked Carl was my boyfriend but we broke up he was constantly pressuring me to do thinks I didn't want

"no no is not Carl we broke up" I said I tried to hold back the tears

"then who"

"Zack it was it was my father" I cried

"what!"

"Zack my father raped me" I cried I couldn't hold back any longer

"Maddie Maddie" he kept repeating my name over and over again he was in shock

"Zack please don't tell any one I don't want anyone to find out that's why I told you I know I can trust you please Zack don't tell anyone"

"I wont I promise" he said he is still going thorough the fact I just told him

"Zack I don't even want to tell you the things he do to me its too hard I cant live like this" I cried

He held my hand he saw the cuts on my wrists

"he did this to you" he asked

"no I did this I cant live like this anymore its the only way I can deal with it"

"Maddie Maddie I cant believe it how can he do that to you" I saw Zack tearing up too he hugged me I cried in to his shirt

"don't cry Maddie its okay it will be okay please don't cry" he comforted me

"I don't wanna go home I cant do this any longer I cant I just cant" I sobbed

"Maddie you can stay here if you want I can bring you a pillow and some blankets"

"thanks Zack but what will Mr Moseby say I cant tell him about this not right now"

"he wont know no one ever comes down here except me not even Cody know about this place"

"Zack I cant thank you enough" I smiled

"please don't cry I don't like it when you get hurt" he wiped the tears off my face

"I care about you Maddie" he added

He kept comforting me he got me pillows and blankets he tried to make me a bed he didn't want me to work today he said he'd cover my shift he was such a nice guy he cared so much about me I didn't know why at least not at the time

"Zack you don't have to do this"

"I want to do this you didn't deserve what happened to you Maddie your a great girl you shouldn't have been treated like that"

"thanks Zack you always know what to say"

I hugged him and he left to cover my shift he knew where everything was he would make my perfect replacement for the candy counter I stayed in the secret room in the basement softly crying in to the pillow

He came to see me when he was on his break he brought a chess set I had in the candy counter we played til his break was over I usually stink at chess but he let me win every time he didn't like it when I cry I tried to hold back my tears when he was around and just as he left I cried into my pillow

After five thirty Zack came to see me his shift was over he brought me a few candy bars and magazines I haven't had anything to eat the whole day except for the candy Zack brings he bring on his break all my favorite kinds he was so sweet

"Do you want to stay here I really don't feel comfortable to let you go back" he asked

"its okay Zack I can stay here"

"I will bring you some dinner you must be starving"

"yea but its still better than going home wait how are you getting dinner"

"i have my ways" he smiled

"Zack can you stay with me tonight" I asked I really didn't want to be alone tonight

"anything I will do anything for you Maddie I will just tell my mom I am going to a friend's house"

"okay"

Zack left I felt so safe and comfortable around him I cant explain it

A few minutes later he came back with a room service cart full of food

"Zack how can you afford all this" I asked

"I saved some cash" he said

"thanks Zack I promise I will pay you back every penny"

"you deserve so much better Maddie your a great girl" he said wiping off the tears from my face

He dragged a small wooden box and he covered it with a white bed sheet and he lit a candle then he placed all the food on the little table he made and we sat down and ate he got me all my favorites we ate together if I didn't talk to him or if I had gone home I would be getting beat up and raped by my dad this was so much better hanging out with Zack in the basement of the hotel

"Zack thank you if it weren't for you right now I will be at home getting beat up"

"we have to do some thing about him you cant stay here forever"

"I am going to call the cops but I want them to catch him in the act"

"well we could come up with a plan" he suggested

"yea that would be great"

We finished our dinner and we went to sleep Zack had made me a bed from old cardboard and blanket I cried to the pillow as I went to sleep

The next morning I got up I saw Zack sitting next to me

"hey Zack" I smiled

"I got you break fast" he smiled back

"thanks I am starving"

"I knew you were hungry"

I drank some water and sat down on the floor to start eating

"Zack I cant thank you enough for this"

"you don't deserve what happened to you Maddie" he said again

"Zack you are a true friend" I smiled

We started to eat today was my day off so Zack didn't have to work at the candy counter

After breakfast Zack went out he and Cody had to work at the market he managed to come back on his break and bring me food, water and some magazines we played chess he kept trying to make me laugh I was happy around him I didn't even think about what my dad did I don't know what Zack do to me

After his shift was over he came back with dinner we ate it

I decided to go home my vacation was over I had to face what's coming Zack was coming with me he will stay behind and call the cops we talked about this and he took me out of the hotel with out anyone noticing and he walked me over to my house he stayed behind as I knocked on the door

My father pulled me in he was angry and drunk

"Madeline where have you been" he angrily asked

"friends house" I quietly said

He grabbed my hair and started hitting me

"did you tell your friend about this Madeline" he asked

"no no no" I cried

He pinned me down on the floor and started to unbutton my shirt I kept struggling it was no use he kept hitting me

"dad please stop don't do this to me I am your own daughter please" I kept begging him but it was no use I felt like my legs going numb my dad was hitting me so hard I couldn't focus suddenly I saw two cops coming through the door I blacked out

9 HOURS LATER

I saw a bright light I asked "is this heaven" a familiar voice replied "no its a hospital" I recognized it as Zack I opened my eyes

"Maddie are you okay" he asked

"what happened" I asked

"I called the cops they arrested him your safe now"

"really" I was so glad to hear that

"yes really"

"so when can I leave this hospital" I asked I cant wait to get out of here I hate hospitals

"Maddie there is another little thing I have to tell you" he had a serious look on his face I knew it wasn't good

"what"

"Maddie you... are... you are... preg...nant" he mumbled

"WHAT" I shouted it sounded like he said I am pregnant

"your pregnant Maddie"

I felt like my life was over that instant I cant believe it my father is the father of my baby this cannot be happening he must be kidding I cant be pregnant oh my god I am pregnant I am not even married this is not happening not to me what will people think of me oh god I wish I was dead I got caught up in my own thoughts

"Maddie are you alright" he kept asking

"uh yea yea its just you know Zack I can't believe I am pregnant"

"its okay I will help you through this" he comforted me it was nice to have a friend like him

"Zack I am pregnant I feel like a whore I am not even married and the father is my father this is incest I tell you incest what will every one think" I was panicking Zack was trying to calm me down

"Maddie calm down we will get through this I promise everything will be fine"

"no Zack it wont I am pregnant with my father's baby what will I tell when this baby comes out oh god I cant believe this"

"we will figure something out Maddie"

"thanks Zack you always know what to say" I held his hand tight some how this calmed me down I didn't know why

"I didn't tell anyone you were in the hospital the police called your mom but she never showed up yet"

"its okay Zack I have you here your the only one I want here I cant deal with anyone else"

A few hours later doctors came in and did some check ups on me just to make sure and they let me go home I left with Zack we took the bus to my house

"Madeline you are not welcomed here anymore" my mom angrily said as she handed me a box of my stuff

"what do you mean" Zack asked

"it means dirty little whores like her are not allowed in the Fitzpatrick residence" she said to Zack

"no Maddie is no whore your husband did this to her" Zack yelled he got angry

"leave and never come back" she slammed the door on us tears started to fill my eyes

"Zack oh my god I cant believe this I got kicked out" I started to cry

"its okay Maddie you can live with us in our suite" he said to me

"I don't know Carey wouldn't take a whore like me I know she wont"

"stop it okay stop calling your self that you are not one you are a great girl you didn't deserve this I promise you things will get better" he said trying to calm me down

"no Zack things just keep on getting worse and worse"

We walked over to the Tipton Zack was trying to comfort me all the way he took me in through the back door and up the service elevator to the 23rd floor he took me to their suite

"Zack where were you I was just about to call the police" Carey stood up as Zack opened the door

"I was with Ma Maddie" he replied

"Maddie Maddie why are you crying oh my god what did Zack do" she came towards me

"we need to tell you something" Zack said as we walked in I was holding Zack's hand very tightly as we sat on the couch Carey sat next to me Cody had gone off to the market

" was raped" I blurted out

"oh my god who did this" she looked at Zack suspiciously

"no no it was it was my dad my own father raped me and I have no place to go my mom kicked me out" I started crying in to Zack's shirt

"oh honey I am so sorry you know your always welcome here" she said as she hugged me

"thank you Carey" I cried

"its okay we'll figure something out you know I am always here for you" she comforted me

Later that day Cody came home he was surprised to see me

"Maddie what are you doing here its your day off" he said

"Cody Maddie will be living here with us for a while" Carey said to Cody

"why we don't have enough room for Zack why cant she stay at her house" Cody said he was angry but we all knew the Cody we knew was gone he had changed when recently a girl broke up with him because he was too nice now Cody isn't Cody anymore he was mean I mean a lot mean he hangs out with all the bad people he trashes my candy counter which Zack usually helped me put it back together but some thing was off about Cody he scares me

"Cody!" Carey yelled

"why does this stupid whore have to stay with us why cant she stay at her own house"

Cody left to his room he couldn't stand the fact that he didn't have his own room he even tried to trick London in to giving him one last month

"honey I am so sorry he said that I don't understand what happened to him" Carey said to me

"no its okay I know how hard it is for you and taking me in makes it so much harder and he's right I am a stupid whore"

"no no it is not hard for me were like the daughter I always wanted"

she hugged me

I sat on the couch watching TV with Zack we played video games he even let me win almost every time he did almost everything he could to cheer me up I was kinda happy when I was with him it was hard to explain

there was a storm outside we didn't go outside we stayed in all day

We played truth or dare with Carey Cody didn't talk to us he was in his room

"Maddie you go first" Zack said

"okay truth or dare" I asked Zack

"uh Dare" he picked

"okay I dare you to sit close to me" I smiled

he sat close to me on the couch Carey smiled Zack was confused

"ok blondie truth or dare" Zack asked

"dare" I never pick dare never I was afraid of it but I knew Zack wouldn't try to do anything bad he was a good friend

"I dare you to stop crushing my hand" he smiled actually I was still holding his hand very tightly I let go and I felt so unprotected I held his hand lightly again Carey was looking at me Zack was just eating popcorn I kept thinking what was wrong with me why am I flirting with Zack Martin I used to babysit him

"oh okay okay my turn now" Carey said

"truth or dare" she asked Zack

"truth"

"dang it I was hoping you'd pick dare" Carey said

"mom I wasn't born yesterday you wanted me to do the dishes didn't you"

"yes I want you to do the dishes"

"don't worry Carey I will help you" I interrupted it was the least I could do I couldn't thank them enough for letting me stay I couldn't thank Zack enough for helping me I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't there

Later that night we were about to turn in Cody wasn't too happy about me staying over and he was furious when he found out that Zack had to share a bed with him Carey kept trying to talk him into it but anyway I slept on Zack's bed and Cody shared his bed with Zack

I woke up at three in the morning my head was spinning I saw Zack sleeping on the floor I rushed in to the toilet to throw up oh god I felt horrible and I kept throwing up

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom Carey caught me she sat me down and asked me "Maddie are you pregnant" I nodded my head as tears were foaming in my eyes I was about to start crying

"oh I am so sorry sweetie why didn't you tell me"

"I don't know" I bust in to tears I don't know what she would think of me now

"ok okay don't cry honey we'll get through this Maddie" she kissed my head

"I am pregnant with my fathers baby what will happen when the baby is born what do I tell him"

"we'll figure it out honey go back to sleep"

I went back to Zack and Cody's room I saw Zack still sleeping on the floor I felt bad for him he did so much for me and he is now sleeping on the floor he obviously care's about me a lot

I got back in bed and cried my self in to sleep

I woke up again it was morning sunlight was coming through the windows and Zack was sitting next to me he was watching me smiling as I woke up"

"good morning sleeping beauty" he smiled

"hey Zack" I smiled back

"how are you feeling" he asked

"better oh I am so sorry you had to sleep on the floor last night"

"its okay Maddie"

"Zack that's not my point I don't want you sleeping on the floor"

"okay" he gave me a confused look he was clue less

"Zack I want to share the bed with you I know how miserable it is to sleep on the floor" I said to him

"really?"

"Zack you did so much for me I have to do this for you"

"thanks Maddie you are a great girl some one would be lucky to have you" he kept saying that but I knew it wasn't true I could never find my prince charming not now at least I mean who would want a whore like me

I stayed in bed the whole day Zack kept bringing me food Carey kept checking on me for a few hours Cody had gone off to some where no one knew Zack stayed with me the whole day we spent the day watching TV and playing video games I was lucky to have a friend like him

I found my self constantly flirting with him a few times I guess I was falling for him after all

At seven thirty Zack helped me make dinner Carey was surprised we ate it and went to bed Zack and I stayed in Zack's bed and Cody stayed in his Carey was on the pullout couch it felt nice to have Zack next to me I didn't cry that night I went to sleep happily

I woke up at three in the morning feeling horrible I carefully got out of bed and made my way in to the bathroom I knelt in front of the toilet and started to throw up

I brushed my teeth and went back to bed I slowly drifted away in to sleep holding Zack tightly in my arms I didn't know why but I did

A few hours later I woke up it was seven Zack was already awake he was sitting next to me still watching me wake up

"good morning I made you breakfast" he flashed his smile and brought a plate with chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and some bacon he knew me so well it was my favorite

"thanks Zack I was craving pancakes" I said to him

"yea last night kept crushing my bones you are heavier that you look" he smiled

"yea I am pregnant" I started gobbling down the pancakes I was super hungry Zack just watched me eat laughing to himself

"what" I asked with my mouth full I was smiling too

"nothing I just haven't seen a girl eat like that"

"I am hungry okay and these are so good" I finished the last pancake I even ate the crumbs

"thanks I know my cooking is not the best"

"this is great this is the best I ever had do you have anymore" I asked

"yea I'll get you some" he went out of the room and got another plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon I started to eat it I saw Zack's name painted on the plate I realized I was eating his breakfast I looked at him "I am so sorry I didn't know it was your breakfast" I said with an apologetic look on my face

"its okay I can make some more"

"Zack you are so sweet"

I finished Zack's breakfast I begged him to make more I couldn't get enough of Zack's pancake's it was my craving Zack made pancakes till he ran out of ingredients he promised me he would make some more tomorrow Carey was watching us she was smiling she knew I had feelings for Zack

I catch my self flirting with Zack uncontrollably that day he noticed it a few times but didn't say anything but smile I didn't know what was happening to me its like I have a crush on Zack it was like karma not it was me who was having a crush

A few days went by uneventful I went down to work at the candy counter but Zack usually covered my shift London came back from Paris I didn't tell her about anything I didn't tell anyone Cody was still upset with me staying over but he didn't know the real truth I tried to talk to him but every time I end up getting yelled at Zack wasn't too happy about this I also kept flirting with Zack constanly it was like my body was having a mind of its own

Today was Tuesday Zack stayed in the lobby hanging out with Estaban and Norman Cody and his friends have trashed my candy counter I was putting it back together Zack walked by

"hew sweet thang" I was so desperate to get his attention I called him sweet thang

"did you just call me sweet thang" he turned around flashing a smile

"no no I called you uh um" I was trying to think of a word that rimed with sweet thang but I got nothing

"I take that as a yes"

"okay maybe I did"

"Maddie I have a girlfriend" he said

"oh um okay" my smile disappeared

"ha I was kidding I don't have a girlfriend I just wanted to see your reaction" he started laughing

"Zack seriously though I like you" I say to him biting my lip I was so anxious what would he say would he want me or will he turn me down I waited ten seconds for his answer it felt like ten years

"really" he asked

"I don't know I thought I'd give us a chance" I said

"I.. I uh I..." he was stalling but I could see it in his face he was screaming yes on the inside I pulled him closer and kissed his him on his lips to prove I wasn't bluffing my pain my sadness and everything in between melted away I felt like I was floating on air it felt like we are the only two people in that lobby I was enjoying every bit of it then I find my self trying to deepen the kiss I was begging for entrance to his mouth which was finally granted and I let out a slight moan then we broke apart breathless I opened my eyes Zack was stunned I never have never kissed anyone like this it felt great I saw people were staring at us Zack was trying to speak but nothing came out I could see that he liked it

"Maddie I love you" he finally managed to get out my heart rate increased as I said "I love you too Zack" it felt great to say it to finally get that off my chest to finally know he loves me back my pain has gone away ever since he kissed me a few seconds ago I finally had a reason to live it was Zack

A few minutes later Zack helped me pick up all the candy bars Cody destroyed we didn't throw them out we put them in a box we usually eat all of them when we had time Zack helped me rearrange the candy counter with new items

I was mad at Cody he just destroyed my pay check Mr Moseby made me pay for all the damages but I didn't say anything about Cody I was glad Carey took me in when no one else did I didn't want to rat out her son specially because he scares me

After my shift Zack took me out to dinner our first official date I was so exited to be with some one who _love me for me_ I had a great time on our date I never wanted it to end but sadly it had to Zack walked with me to the suite and we sat on the couch we were alone Carey was down rehearsing and Cody was hanging out with his friends I kissed Zack on the lips he kissed me back and next I find myself Sliding the tip of my tongue around his sweet lips begging for entrance which was finally granted it felt great just as I started let out moans then some one opened the door we broke apart to see who it was

Estaban was standing he had brought in Carey's cocktail dress or tonight's show he wasn't expecting us to be here or at least me he didn't talk to me

"oh little blonde person why are you peeling the grape with her" he told Zack giving me a disgusted look

"I love her and she loves me what do you have against Maddie I thought you were her friend" Zack was yelling at Esteban

"haven't you heard the rumor" Estaban asked

"I have in fact Maddie told it me she told me the truth you don't know squat you people just hate her for no apparent reason what is wrong with you" I could see Zack was getting angry

"nothing" Estaban was still giving me disgusted looks Zack was pissed off

"cant you people see the promise ring on her finger what the hell is wrong with you" Zack was furious he pushed Estaban out and locked the door

"I am sorry Maddie I am sorry you had to hear that"

I ran to the bedroom without talking and threw my self in to Zack's bed crying in to his pillow Zack walked in and sat beside me

"Zack how can I be so stupid to think everything was gonna be fine" I lifted my head

"no it is it will get better" he said holding my hand

"no Zack you don't understand what happens when this baby comes what will I say to it what will I say to the world" I cried

"what do you want to do Maddie" he asked

"Zack I want to get an abortion it seems like the best option" I said I couldn't believe I said that I protest against abortions and here I am talking about getting one

"well there is another thing" he said

"what" I asked I hated my self for thinking about an abortion

"you could tell the world I am the father" he said well this wasn't a bad idea but I didn't want to drag him in to this I cant force him to marry me I cant not now not after he did everything possible to help me, as much I wanted to I couldn't

"no Zack I am not dragging you in to this" I finally spoke

"I always wanted to be with you I always knew you were the one for me you are right you don't have any options its either this or an abortion"

"Zack I cant ruin your life"

"no you wont ruin my life you will make it better"

"Zack I will have to think about it you will have to think about it too"

"okay that's all I want now will you stop crying" he wiped the tears away and kissed me on my lips as I laid down on the bed and slowly drifting away in to sleep cuddling Zack

The next morning I woke up to see Zack as usual he had a smile on his face as he was watching me wake up

"hey sweet thang" he smiled "I made you chocolate chip pancakes"

"thanks Zack"

I got up my head was spinning I ran to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet and started throwing up felt horrible after I was done I brushed my teeth and came out to eat my breakfast

"how many pancakes do you want today sweet thang" he smiled remembering the promise he made yesterday

"I don't know" I saw a plate I quickly ran and grabbed a chair then I started gobbling up it was so good I felt like I was in heaven I was craving chocolate chip pancakes I could eat it all day but I didn't I ate a lot I lost count Carey had gone to a restaurant she had to make extra money to pay for things Cody break Zack was now officially the good twin and Cody the evil one I still was mad at him for costing me my entire salary but I didn't tell Carey I knew he would be angry if I rat him out and he scares me a lot I didn't want any trouble not now not when I am pregnant

I finished my breakfast and got into my tipton uniform I went downstairs to work my candy counter I got off the elevator and made my way in to the candy counter

Cody haven't destroyed it today I felt lucky I sat on the stool thinking about what Zack asked me the other night I was trying to make a decision that was fair for Zack and the Baby

A few minutes I found my self lost in my own thoughts all I could think about was Zack and the baby and how Zack took care for me when my own mother abandoned me he spent all his money on me he loved me when no one loved me but I cant kill my baby just because I want to be happy I couldn't live with my self if I did that

I saw Zack walking out of the hotel's jewelry shop I wonder why I thought maybe he got me a gift but not all the jewelry in the world would make me happy

Zack walked up to me he gently pulled me out of the candy counter and he took out a ring from his pocket and knelt with one foot oh my god he is out of his mind I thought as my mouth opened

"I have loved you since the day I first saw you everyone thought it was a little crush but I know it was love I love you Madeline I will always love you Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick will you marry me" he asked tears began to roll down my eyes I wanted to scream yes but nothing came out I gave him my hand he slipped in the ring on my hand right next to my promise ring my tears ran down my face it was tears of joy "yes Zack yes I will" I finally managed to get out

He got up and I kissed him in the lobby right in front of my candy counter the same exact place we first kissed the same place I fell in love with him

People started applauding even Mr Moseby and Estaban

"Zack I love you"

"I know I want to be with you forever" he replied

"I don't deserve this Zack I really don't"

"I want you Maddie there is no one else I'd rather be with than you"

I pulled him in to a hug wrinkling his shirt I saw something engraved in the ring

"Zack what is this" I asked

"it says Zaddie forever" he smiled

I gave him another mind blowing kiss well actually it was mind blowing for me and he left to the suite I stayed back to finish my shift my decision was made I was planing on running away but not now Zack proposed I still cant believe it so I guess the baby is safe no abortion I could finally be happy its everything I ever wanted

A few hours later my shift was finally over I ran up to the suite Cody was sitting on the couch smoking with his friends I had known for a while he smoked and did drugs Carey knew too but we didn't do anything no one could I tried to see if Zack was was around but I couldn't find him I turned around to go back to the candy counter I smelt something sweet I couldn't put my finger on it but it definitely was something I blacked out

I woke up in a room I recognized as a hospital Zack was next to me he was asleep why was I in a hospital oh my god am I having the baby now no it cant be my baby was only a few days old what happened to me I thought to my self I looked at my hand to see if my engagement ring was there oh good its there it wasn't a dream

I waited for Zack to wake up for a few minutes

"Zack what's going on" I asked the second he woke up

"Maddie oh thank god you are awake" he said

"what happened Zack" I asked again

"you were stabbed"

"what why I don't remember anything"

"I don't know but you were out when I found you"

"where did you find me"

"our suite you were on the couch"

"Zack who did this to me"

"Cody" one work that's it he only said Cody

"WHAT!"

"Maddie you lost a lot of blood today we can talk tomorrow okay"

"okay" I agreed and let my self fall asleep

The next morning I woke up still at the hospital Zack was next to me he was awake he had a plate stacked with pancakes

"good morning sweet thang" he smiled

"hey"

"I got you your favorite I know this isn't much but its all I could bring in" he said as he rolled the table towards me

"oh thank you" I started to eat and before I knew it it was all gone I had eaten everything

"wow you must really like them huh" Zack smiled

"yea I love it but you still need to explain what happened to me"

"okay just don't freak out okay"

I nodded yes and he started

"Cody and his friends drugged you they um uh had sex with you and tried to kill you" he quietly said

"WHAT! Cody did this to me oh don't he know I am pregnant oh god I hate him"

"I hate him too Maddie but there is something else too"

"what"

"you are not pregnant anymore"

"oh god no don't tell me"

"he stabbed you Maddie I am sorry" a tear fell from his eye

We started to cry Zack was trying to hold it but finally gave up

I spent two weeks in the hospital Cody was now in jail for attempted murder and sexual assault Zack was the one who put him in jail Cody made a video of him and his friends doing it to me and uploaded it on the internet Zack deleted it luckily no one I knew had seen it although a couple of guys had I tried to avoid them Mr Moseby and many of the tipton staff found out the truth about me they apologized I was okay Zack and I were going to get married next month and I wanted to have a proper family with him after I got married Carey supported us and Mr Moseby and London got me a suite in the hotel

After four years

Zack and I got married in the Tipton London paid for everything Zack and I were happy we had kids two actually a girl and a boy they were twins Isabella and Zack Jr they were great Zack Jr was just like Zack and Isabella was like me she had Zack's blue eyes and Zack Jr had my brown eyes they were both blonde we all stayed at the Tipton I still worked at the candy counter for one shift but I was also the assistant manager along with Zack he still surprise me and flirt with me we were perfect or each other I still haven't forgotten about the things I had to go through but I know my kids wont have to go through that because they have a great father who cares about them a lot I know Zack will take care of me Cody was still in prison Zack didn't want to visit him but I dragged him anyway Cody apologized for what he did to me but didn't forgive him neither did Zack the video he made all those years ago caused a lot of trouble for my kids Cody's friends had been also arrested I don't think Cody could ever get out of jail I didn't want it to come to this I still cry thinking about what happened to me Zack would cheer me up and I got over my craving for pancakes I still have about 25 per day but its okay no I never got fat I still look the same except happier

Nine years later

Zack was taken away from me when the half hotel building collapsed when a bomb went off on the tipton I wanted to kill my self to be with him but I had my kids Zack Jr would still remind me of Zack he looked the same once every week I hurt my self with a dull knife just to feel the pain Zack felt every time I closed my eyes I could see Zack I could feel him just for a second I never let my kids find out about this I also quit my job at the candy counter and worked full time as the manager the candy counter just reminded me of Zack I gave my daughter the job there when the hotel was rebuilt Cody was devastated by Zack's death he committed suicide the same exact thing I wanted to do then I heard Zack died Carey have been staying with me making sure that I eat and sleep she was now a lot older she was a grandmother and mostly like like a mother to me my own mother never talked to me ever since she kicked me out my father was released he never talked to me either my sisters barely talked to me I was okay with that my grandmother was the only relative who talked to me she also moved in with me after Zack's death she and Carey kept me alive

Ten years later

My kids have gone off to collage my grandmother passed away Carey passed away I was all alone in this world London had died her plane crashed when she was flying off to Paris and she had left the hotel to me in her will I quit my job as the manager and started working again at the candy counter the place I fell in love with Zack the place we first kissed the place he proposed to me and the place he married me my whole life was the candy counter even now when I close my eyes I could see Zack flirting with me it was just a memory that I kept reliving I have aged I never got remarried I couldn't all in love again I wanted to die I wanted to be with Zack again

Three years later

my kids were married they came over once a week to see how I was doing Zack Jr looked like Zack They tried to make me chocolate chip pancakes every time they visit but it wasn't like the one's Zack made the pancakes that make me feel better the pancakes that made me feel like heaven a feeling I will never feel again

THE END

**Poor little Maddie I am sorry okay I didn't want to end this story like this I got bored writing this I might change it again who knows so any way review I like to find my mistakes to correct them**


End file.
